This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for high temperature drilling with lower temperature rated tools.
As a wellbore is drilled deeper, higher temperatures are experienced by components of a drill string used to drill the wellbore. These components can include electronics, batteries, flow control devices, sensors, telemetry devices, motors, etc., which are rated for certain maximum temperatures in operation.
These maximum temperature ratings prohibit some components from being used in drilling operations where the ratings will be exceeded. Furthermore, higher temperature rated components (which are generally more expensive and less available) will need to be used if drilling operations are to proceed where higher temperatures are encountered.